


Whenever You're Around (Posie)

by Josifyx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Banter, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fights, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josifyx/pseuds/Josifyx
Summary: Not only is the Salvatore Boarding School full of troubled rich supernatural teens, it is full of drama. Josie finds that following her twin sisters command, to stay away from Penelope Park, hard to follow. Especially when Penelope is always appearing around her.





	1. Satan

**Author's Note:**

> A little intro and background to start the story off.

"Good morning, class." 

Lizzie and Josie took their usual seats beside each other as the bell rang. Lizzie of course would have arrived late, or not at all, if this hadn't been the one class she shares with Josie and 'Satan'. Lizzie's only motivation for attending homeroom was to make sure that The Penelope Park wouldn't mess with her sister. It's not that Lizzie hates Penelope... wait no... she definitely hates Penelope. And she has ever since the day Penelope arrived. That day, Penelope had made Lizzie a laughing stalk. And Lizzie HATES being laughed at. Ever since, Lizzie refuses to eat anything that she didn't watch get made. The 'incident' had sparked a feud between the two girls. Lizzie felt as if Penelope's soul purpose in life was to make her miserable and poke her when ever she had the chance. It would be hypocritical if Lizzie said she didn't feel the same.

"Cute outfit, Jo." Penelope said from behind the pair. In sync, the twins turned to face her. "Bet you'd look cuter with out it." Penelope winked at Josie.

Josie blushed and whipped back around, trying her best to ignore the comment.

Penelope knew that the best way to get on Lizzie's nerves was through Josie. Lizzie scoffed at Penelope's remarks towards her sister. She spent a minute glaring at Penelope before turning back around to ignore her. Penelope smiled knowing she'd gotten to her within the first 5 minutes of class.

They three didn't interact the rest of the period. When the bell finally rang and the twins parted ways to their different classes, Penelope caught up to Josie.

"Hey, Jo." Penelope said as she reached Josie, matching her pace.

Josie stopped and turned towards Penelope. "What were you thinking? Saying something like that about me right in front of her? She's going to get suspicious." She had an angry tone to her voice.

"It's just a little playful comment. I mean I could have taken it further and told her that i've already seen what's under that outfit." Penelope gave her famous smirk. Josie looked around, blushing, making sure no one was around before she looked at the ground. "It was one time." She said timidly.

"For now." Penelope responded.

A few weeks ago Penelope and Josie had a 'moment' after getting drunk at one of MG's parties. Josie didn't know why, but ever since then Penelope had appeared more consistently around her. Every room she walked into she was sure to find Penelope in there somewhere. Seeing Penelope everywhere didn't help her with her confused feelings from that night. She's is supposed to hate Penelope like her sister... but she doesn't. If Lizzie found out about their 'moment' it would ruin their bond. It made Josie anxious and scared to know that Penelope could spill the info about that night to Lizzie at any moment. But she doesn't. Josie knows that if Penelope told Lizzie she would gain some major points in their little war they had going on and it would definitely put Lizzie over the edge.

"I should get to class." Josie said before walking off with out another glance at Penelope.

Josie went to the rest of her classes and headed to the cafeteria when it was finally lunch time. She stood a few feet away from the entrance looking around for her usual group of friends. Her eyes wandered until she caught Penelope looking directly at her. They held the eye contact, neither of the looking away, until Lizzie called out to Josie. She looked over to the table the voice came from and saw Lizzie with MG. She quickly glanced back at Penelope, who was no longer staring at her, before she joined her friends. Josie stayed silent for the first few minutes while Lizzie ranted to MG. Josie looked up when Lizzie finally added her to the conversation.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to say that to you." Lizzie rolled her eyes. She was still mad about it. "She's probably hooked up with half the school and is trying to add you to her list. The audacity she has to think that you'd ever sleep with her anyways."

Josie looked back down trying to hide her guilt. Lizzie was too much in her own world to notice as she turned her attention back to MG.

"It's a miracle that were still friends when you associate yourself with that she devil." She had judgement in her voice.

"Woah." MG answered in a defensive but calm way. "You two may have your differences, but she's actually a pretty good person when you get to know her."

"There's nothing good about her." Lizzie responded coldly. "You're awfully quiet."

Josie snapped her head up knowing Lizzie was talking to her. "I'm just... tired." She gave a slight reassuring smile.

\---

"You know, starring is kind of creepy." Penelope turned to see Hope standing by her.

She rolled her eyes as Hope sat beside her. "It's not creepy if you pull it off. Which I do." She informed Hope.

"And why is it that Josie is the one you're always staring at? And don't use Lizzie Saltzman as an excuse. She doesn't even notice you eyeballing her sister half the time."

"Her reactions are always fun."

"Careful. Stare too long and she might think you have a crush on her." Hope, like usual, had a sarcastic tone to her words.

Penelope's only response was an eye roll followed by an annoyed scoff.

"Oh my god." Hope spat out in disbelief.

"What?" Penelope sighed.

"Do you like her?" Hope tried to hide her obvious shock.

"Oh please, as my best friend, you should know that if I liked her then I would already have her." She raised her eyebrow to show Hope how dumb her question was.

"Really? With Lizzie around, I don't see how it's possible for you to 'have her'." Hope gave a teasing smile.

"If you think Lizzie would stop her from sleeping with me, you're wrong." She smirked as if she was satisfied.

"Shut up, when?" Hope was confused and surprised at the same time.

"I don't kiss and tell." Penelope said dryly, still smirking.

Hope scanned Penelope, trying to make out if she was lying or not.

"Is it that hard to believe? I mean look at me. Can you blame her?"

"Doesn't she like hate you? Oh my god, does Lizzie know?" Hope was intrigued to here the answer to her last question.

"Chill. It was nothing more than a drunk hook up. Do you seriously think Lizzie would be this stable if she knew?" Penelope returned her gaze to Josie.

"I'm surprised you haven't already used this to your advantage to take Lizzie down."

"There are other things that are more important than Lizzie." Hope followed Penelope's gaze to Josie.


	2. Do I Ever Miss A Pary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie lies to Lizzie and needs the help of Hope Mikaelson to keep the lie going. Not wanting to go, she attends the party being thrown only to find herself in a familiar situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some hosie and posie content in this chapter :)

"You coming tonight?" MG asked the twins after they had finished their food and headed out. 

"Do I ever miss a party?" Lizzie snapped back. 

"How about you Jo?" MG turned his attention to her. 

She took a moment to respond as MG gave her a look, begging her to come. "I think I'm going to pass." After what happened the last time she went to a party and got drunk, she felt that it was best if she avoided another situation like that before it could take place. 

"If I'm going, you're coming." Lizzie said, giving her no choice. 

Josie sighed in response knowing she wasn't going to get out of it. 

"Come on, Jo. It'll be great we can hang out. I hardly saw you at the last party we went to." MG tried to lighten her mood about attending. 

"Speaking of which, were did you even go that night? You went all MIA and you didn't come back to our room all night." Lizzie jumped back into the conversation. Josie hesitated to come up with an answer to Lizzie's question, causing Lizzie to jump to conclusions. "You had a hook up and didn't tell me about it?" Her words were laced with disappointment and shock. Josie could tell that she was mad about it. Before she could answer Lizzie spoke again. "Who was it? And why am I just finding out about this?" 

"No one, okay? I just..." She had to think of what to say next. "I left early to hang out with Hope and crashed there." She lied to her sister hoping no further questions would be asked.

Lizzie studied her face. "Hope? Really? Out of all the people you could spend time with, you chose her?" Lizzie didn't even try to hide the judgment in her comment. 

"We're friends." She hoped Lizzie would drop it and change the subject, but she didn't.

"Since when are you and Hope Mikaelson friends? I haven't seen you hang out with her once." Lizzie was unsure about the answers she was receiving from Josie. 

"We've hung out a few times when you've been busy." She tried to walk away hoping that would stop the conversation but Lizzie spoke again. 

"Okay. Bring her to the party then." 

Josie turned to her. "Um what?" She had to make sure she heard her clearly.

"Bring your 'friend' Hope to the party. Unless you're not actually friends and you're lying to me." Lizzie crossed her arms. 

MG had silently been listening to their conversation as he walked beside them. Not knowing if he should interfere. He probably should have let them talk things over alone, but he didn't want to miss out on anything. 

Josie looked at him before looking back at Lizzie. "Okay, yeah. I'll bring her."

_____________

Josie walked slowly to the door of Hope Mikaelson's room, dragging her feet as she walked. She contemplated on turning around and just coming clean to Lizzie but found herself already knocking. She stood there trying to figure out what to say when the door was opened by someone she didn't expect to see. 

"Penelope." Josie sighed. Of course she was there. Penelope's face lit up with intrigue. 

"Looking for me?" She smirked. 

"Actually," she stepped past Penelope and into the room. She spotted Hope sitting on her bed. "I'm here to talk with Hope." 

The two of them shared the same confused expression. 

"Um..." Hope shot a look to Penelope before her eyes landed on Josie. "Okay. Let's talk." 

Penelope gave another one of her smirks as she sat on the chair at the desk and starred at Josie. Josie glared at her then the door, dropping hints for her to leave. 

"You're not seriously kicking me out are you?" She faked a gasp of offense. 

"Like I said. I'm here to talk with Hope." Josie kept a straight face. 

Penelope slightly smiled as she stood up to leave. There was plenty of room for her to walk around Josie, but she brushed up against her as she left, giving Josie goosebumps. Josie didn't dare look back at Penelope as she closed the door. 

Josie shook her head, throwing out all the thoughts of Penelope and returning her focus on Hope. She walked over and sat on the edge of bed, facing her. 

"What did you need to talk about?" Hope was still confused on why Josie had shown up to her room. 

"I kind of need your help." She clenched her teeth. 

"With?" 

"I might have told Lizzie that we're friends and that you're coming to the party tonight with me..." Her voice was quieter than usual, anxious for Hope to respond. 

"Uh... why?" She lifted an eyebrow. 

"Penelope is your best friend. I'm assuming she's told you about the 'moment' we had so I'm sparring you the details." Josie looked down as she talked, not wanting to look at Hope.

"Okay but what does that have to do with us being friends?"

"Lizzie was getting suspicious and I had to come up with another story so she wouldn't find out and your name was the first to pop into my head." She finally glanced up as she finished her sentence. 

"Oh, I see, you need me to play along." The confusion finally left her face. "Okay." 

Now Josie was the one wearing a confused expression. "Okay? That's it? I don't need to bribe you or anything?" 

"I help you now, that means you owe me later." She smiled.

They both looked towards the door when Penelope opened it. 

"I hope you're done cause I'm not waiting any longer." She said as she walked further into the room. 

Josie stood up and looked at Penelope, she smiled as she returned her eyes to Hope. "See you tonight." As she left, she looked at Penelope, meeting her gaze for a few minutes till she exited the room. 

"Excuse me, tonight?" Penelope turned to Hope raising an eyebrow. 

"Relax it's a party, not a date." Hope rolled her eyes as she walked to her closet and began to dig through her clothes. 

"I didn't expect Josie to be up for a party after the last one she attended." She said as she sat on Hope's bed, watching her pick out an outfit. 

Hope turned around of course to find Penelope smirking. She rolled her eyes before speaking. "You're the reason I got sucked in to going." 

Penelope straightened up, interested in Hope's recent remarks. "Oh, really? How so?" 

"I'm part of Josie's cover up to hide the mess she got herself into with you." After Hope had finally chosen what she was going to wear, Penelope got up and walked to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Hope questioned as she watched her. 

"I have a party to get ready for." She smirked as she shut the door behind her. 

_____________

Josie knocked on Hope's door. Hope came out a moment later and they walked to the party together. 

"Thanks again for agreeing to do this. I know parties aren't really your thing." Josie played with her hands nervously as they walked. 

"I could use a drink after the exams I've had all week." Hope smiled. 

As they approached the old mill, they could hear the music blasting. Josie spotted Lizzie and lead Hope over to her. 

"Hey, Lizzie." Josie said interrupting Lizzie's conversation with a few other witches. 

"Jo, you're here." She hugged her, spotting Hope from behind Josie's shoulder. "Hope." She had a cold tone in her voice. 

"Nice to see you too, Lizzie." Hope returned the cold tone. 

"Guys, play nice." Josie tried to keep the peace between them. 

"Let's go get us some drinks." Hope grabbed Josie by the arm and lead her away, avoiding having to spend anymore time with Lizzie Saltzman. 

Josie found some chairs and waited as Hope went to grab the pair some drinks. Her eyes wandered around looking for people she knew. Her eyes stopped searching when she caught Penelope starring at her. They held the gaze for a minute or so before Josie lost her in the crowd of passing people. When the crowd had passed, Penelope wasn't there anymore. Instead of looking around, Josie turned her attention to Hope, who had arrived with their drinks. Josie instantly took the cup from Hope and began to down her drink. 

"Woah, slow down there. You have all night to drink. You don't need to finish your cup like your life depends on it." Hope gave a slightly amused smile. 

Josie needed to get herself drunk and fast so that she could stop all the thoughts bouncing around in her head. She finished her cup shortly and stoop up. "I'm going to get another." She told Hope.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hope worried a little on how fast Josie was inhaling the alcohol.

Instead of answering, Josie walked off towards the drink table. She didn't know which was worse, being so drunk that she can't function, or having her every thought be about Penelope and how much she could really use another 'moment' with her. Walking off with her second drink, she decided to take a short walk through the woods to clear her head before she would return to Hope. Of course she regretted doing so after she ran into a certain someone. A twin snapped a few feet to the side of her and she whipped her head to side to see who it was. She wasn't too surprised when she turned to see Penelope leaning against a tree. Josie debated on running away to avoid her but decided to save herself from the embarrassment of that idea. 

"Back for round two?" Penelope flashed her famous smirk as stepped away from the tree and towards Josie. 

Josie gulped before answering. "I- I should get back to Hope." She turned back around towards the direction she came from but only made it a few steps before Penelope's words stopped her. 

"Are you sure?" Penelope's words were smooth. Josie turned back to look at her. Penelope continued to approach her. "I saw the way you looked a me earlier. And they way you're looking at me now." There was less than a foot between them now. Every step she took made Josie's breath hitch. "If you want something from me, all you have to do is ask." Penelope practically whispered to her. 

Josie's heart began to race. "What could I possibly want from you?" Josie responded quietly trying to hide her nervousness. 

Penelope reached up and moved the strand of hair out of Josie's face and placed it behind her ear before looking into Josie's eyes. "You tell me." 

Josie's mind was telling her to run, but her body was telling her to stay. Before Josie could do anything, Hope interrupted. 

"Oh, um, Josie?" Hope felt awkward knowing she had probably stopped something. 

"Hope, hey, sorry I was just about to head back to you. I just got uh-" Josie was frazzled. 

"Distracted?" Penelope interrupted with a smirk. 

"Shall we head back to the party?" Josie asked Hope as she stepped away from Penelope. 

"Actually, I'm not feeling that great. I'm going to call it a night." Hope frowned.

"I'll walk you back." Josie took a step towards Hope. 

"No, no. It's fine. You should stay and enjoy the rest of the party." She gave a slight smile to the pair as she walked back to the school.

Josie was left standing there... with Penelope... and her confused thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what you would like to see more of :)


	3. Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope interact at the party, well, more than interact but it doesn't go as expected.

"Where were we?" Josie looked back at Penelope, after watching Hope leave, of course to find her smirking. 

"I was just leaving." Josie turned away quickly. She didn't make it very far before Penelope caught a hold of her wrist and pulled her back.

"Why? The fun part hasn't even happened yet." Her wink sent shivers down Josies spine.

"We can't, Penelope. If Lizzie-"

"Lizzie's not here." Penelope interrupted her, starring into Josie's eyes. 

Josie couldn't help but feel small under Penelope's gaze, helpless, as she starred back. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke. "There's plenty of other girls here who I'm sure are dying to hook up with you." She tried to keep a cool face not wanting Penelope to see how nervous she made her. 

"Maybe I like a challenge." There was her signature smirk again. 

"I don't want to be apart of some game to you." Penelope could see the seriousness Josie had on her face from her dry comment. 

"Who said I was playing a game?" Penelope's grip slipped down from Josie's wrist to hold her hand. Josie couldn't help the swift intake of breath as she did so. 

"If this is some sick way of messing with Lizzie-" Josie started but Penelope cut her off. 

"Again with Lizzie." She rolled her eyes and dropping Josie's hand. "I'm not drunk enough for this." 

"Finally something I agree on." Josie replied with a hint of attitude. 

Silence fell upon the two of them. Josie starred at Penelope as her eyes gazed over the features of Josie's face, not saying anything. Josie could feel her heart beating faster as Penelope leaned in next her her face and practically whispered in her hear. 

"You know where to find me if you change your mind." And with that she left Josie standing there alone. Josie watched her as she walked off, waiting to catch her looking back but she never did. 

Josie shook off all the tension and headed back to the party. She spotted Lizzie and almost approached her before she realized that she was in the middle of flirting with her latest crush, Rafael Waithe. She sighed, knowing that hanging out with Lizzie wasn't an option. So instead of standing there looking like a fool, she went over to the drink table. 

"Woah, someone is thirsty." Josie lowered her cup from her face to see MG walking towards her. He smiled his classic little smile as he reached her. "Where's Lizzie?" He started to look around searching for her. 

Josie picked up a cup and handed it to him. "You might want this." Once he accepted it, she pointed over to her sister and the wolf. 

She new MG saw them when he began to chug his drink. 

"I'm sorry." Josie rubbed his back. 

"Don't be. We're at a party. Lets have some fun." He set down his now empty cup and walked away and towards the dance floor leaving Josie, once again, all by herself. 

Josie watched MG dance, smiling as she did so. But she couldn't seem to stop thinking about Penelope. She took one last glance towards Lizzie, noting that she was too busy flirt to be paying attention to her for the rest of the night, then she walked back to the school, heading for the kitchen. When she stepped in to the doorway and looked into the room, sure enough Penelope was sitting on the counter slowly eating her popcorn. Josie starred at her.The way she moved was always so angelic and captivating to Josie. She didn't get the chance to stare as long as she wanted to before Penelope noticed her. She raised her eyebrow and smirked as her eyes met Josie's. 

"I'm just getting a snack." Josie told her, she still was unsure what she was doing there... with her. She entered the room but hovered near the door.

"Well in that case, I'm right here." She teased. 

Josie didn't have a response for that. She told herself to leave the room but her eyes couldn't help but wander to Penelope's lips. Penelope had obviously noticed by the way her lips curled into a slight smile. Josie waited for Penelope to initiate the first move and decrease the space between them, but she didn't. She sat there watching Josie in amusement, as if she was taunting her. 

Josie made a few steps farther into the room and before she knew it she was standing in front of Penelope, standing between her legs as she sat. Penelope placed her hands on Josie's waist, not breaking the eye contact they held. 

"We shouldn't do this." Her voice was quieter than usual. 

"You're probably right." Penelope returned the quiet tone, there was a sincerity to her voice. 

Josie's eyes fell to her lips, and she couldn't hold herself back any longer. She gripped the back of Penelope's neck as she connected their lips. Penelope took a second to react but was soon pulling Josie closer as she kissed back. Penelope broke away from Josie, catching her breath as she turned her attention to Josie's neck. She kissed the soft skin, trailing back up to her lips but stopping short. Josie leaned her head forward to connect their lips again but Penelope pulled back her head, again denying Josie of her kiss. 

"What's your reason?" Penelope quietly asked Josie, their faces still inches apart. 

"What?" Josie continued to pursue Penelope's lips, practically ignoring her, but this time she successfully connected their lips for a short few kisses before Penelope broke it again.

"If messing with Lizzie is my reason for this, then what's yours?" Penelope pulled her head back to see all of Josie's face. 

Josie furrowed her brow, hesitating before she spoke. "I'm drunk." She tried to stop Penelope from asking anymore questions and return to the thing she was there for as she went to kiss her again.

Penelope put her finger in front of Josie's lips, blocking her from the kiss. "No. That was your excuse last time." 

Josie pulled back frustrated. "Why does it even matter."

Penelope studied Josie's face, as if she knew something Josie didn't. "The Josie Saltzman I know wouldn't be dumb enough to have 2 drunken hook ups with her sister's enemy. Especially when it risks ruining her relationship with her sister." 

Josie scoffed and looked away. "Why do you have to make this into something more than it is." Josie looked back at her, slightly pouting.

"Is it?" Penelope raised her eyebrow.

Josie visibly swallowed the lump in her throat, not answering. 

Penelope starred into Josie's eyes, intimidating Josie, before she leaned in again. Instead of connecting their lips, she lightly brushed hers against Josie's, teasingly, before whispering in her ear. 

"Let me know when you figure it out." And with that she got down from the counter and left Josie standing there, frustrated and confused.

Josie walked back to her room, angrier than she should be. She told herself that didn't even want to hook up with Penelope. But why was it bugging her so much that Penelope had rejected her? And isn't that what Penelope wanted? She had been flirting with Josie all night and changes her mind right before she gets what she wants? Josie walked into her room with thoughts flowing through her head. She quickly walked back out, shutting the door again. 

"Ah!" She covered her eyes trying to erase what she just saw. 

The door opened behind her, Lizzie standing behind it only her head peering through the door frame. 

"Um, hey Jo." Lizzie awkwardly greeted her sister. 

"So, um, Rafael huh?" Josie purposely avoided making eye contact with her sister. 

"Can you believe it?' Josie looked at her to find a huge smile on Lizzie's face. 

"I'll uh, I'll go stay somewhere else tonight." She told her, knowing she would want the room to herself and Rafael. 

"Thanks." She smiled one last time before closing the door again. Josie heard the sound of the lock click, bummed that Lizzie hadn't done it earlier and saved her from the tragic image she had just seen. 

_____________________

Penelope walked in to her room confident and pleased with herself. 

"So?"

"So what?" Penelope looked over at Hope, who laid in her bed. Penelope continued over to her side of the room as Hope spoke. 

"You could at least thank me for leaving the party, therefore, giving you alone time with Josie."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that her best friend was going to get involved at some point. 

"Although, your game must be off. Why aren't you two canoodling or something right now?" Hope sat up. 

"Canoodling? Seriously?" Penelope cringed as she changed her clothes. 

Hope raised her eyebrow in response, waiting for her question to be answered. 

Penelope opened her mouth to speak but stopped when there was a knock on the door. She turned to Hope and they shared a confused expression. Penelope stood up and walked to the door, slowly opening it. A smirk crept upon her face when she saw who it was. 

"Look, I'm not here for you. I just need a place to sleep and you happen to share a room with Hope." 

Penelope opened the door wider and stepped aside allowing Josie to enter, the smirk not leaving her face once. Josie stopped a few feet away from Hope's bed, and starred annoyingly at the sleeping girl. Penelope smiled knowing that Hope was faking it. Josie looked over to Penelope, who tilted her head towards her own bed. 

Josie let out a sigh before walking over to Penelope's bed. "No funny business or I'm sleeping on the floor." She threatened Penelope. 

Penelope put up her hands assuring Josie she wouldn't try anything. Josie studied Penelope deciding if she was safe to trust, then she laid down on the edge of the bed, putting as much distance as she could between the two. Penelope quickly joined her, positioning herself in the center of the small bed, her shoulder brushing Josie's. Josie turned onto her side, hoping it would separate them a little more. Josie heard Penelope shift around a little bit before she whispered to her. 

"Goodnight, Josie." 

Josie took a deep breath before returning the comment. "Goodnight, Penelope."


	4. Leave Me Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll post the next update sooner, if I hear that you guys want it.

Josie slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight seeped into the room. Resistant to wake up, Josie wiggled around to get comfortable again, sighing with satisfaction when she managed to do so. 

"Comfy?"

Confused on why she was hearing Penelope's voice, Josie once again, opened her eyes to find her arms wrapped around the girl. She instantly untangled herself from her bedmate. 

"Sorry." She turned over embarrassed as she recalled last night's occurrences. 

"Don't be, I liked it." Penelope answered. 

Josie sighed, ignoring her and keeping her eyes closed as she felt the effects of last nights alcohol. "How long have you been up anyways? And what time is it?" 

"Almost 10 and about 2 hours. I would have gone and gotten myself some breakfast but I that's a little hard to do when I have you clinging to me." Josie ignored the hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

"Oh god. 10? Why didn't you wake me!" She quickly sat up. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you're cute when you sleep." 

Josie turned around to glare at her. She glanced over to Hope's bed to find it empty. "Great. Hope is already gone, meaning she saw us snuggling."

"You mean saw you snuggling me? I believe that was all on you." Josie rolled her eyes, too hungover to deal with her.

He eyes went wide. "Shit! Lizzie." She pushed the covers off of herself and stood up, smoothing over the creases in her skirt. 

"Doesn't Lizzie have anything better to do with her time than to track you're every move?" Penelope sat up and watched Josie. 

"For your information, not that it's any of your business, I told Lizzie I'd spend the day with her." Josie filled Penelope in as she put her shoes on. 

"Hmmm sounds like a waste of a perfectly good Saturday." Penelope's tone was steady. 

"Not like I have anything better to do." Josie finished getting herself together and walked to the door. 

"I mean you can do me?" Penelope smirked. 

"Can you stop?" Josie snapped as she remained facing the door. 

"Stop what?" Penelope asked genuinely confused. 

"Messing with my head like that." Josie turned as she spoke. 

Penelope stayed silent giving Josie a neutral face that she couldn't fully read. 

"First you flirt with me non stop. You try to get me to hook up with you last night. When I'm finally wiling to oblige you, you leave. And here you are all flirty again." Josie starred at her expecting her to respond. She was met with a silent stare from the dark haired girl. "I told you I don't want to be apart of a game to you. So... just leave me alone." 

Penelope looked down. Josie took that as her cue to leave.

Josie walked back to her room. The door opened as she went to turn the knob herself, she was greeted by Raf. 

"Oh, uh good morning, Josie." He awkwardly told her as he snuck around her and left. 

"Uh, morning?" Josie said even though he was already gone. She continued into her room and found Lizzie finishing getting herself ready. "So what was that?" She questioned her about Raf.

"Huh? Oh, Raf. Isn't it great?" Lizzie smiled at Josie through the mirror. 

"Yeah, I just didn't expect him to still be here this late in the morning." She headed over to her own wardrobe to exchange her dirty clothes for fresh ones. 

"You're one to talk." Lizzie turned around to face her. "Where did you end up sleeping and why are you just now coming back?" 

"Oh um," She turned her back to Lizzie as she dug through her drawers. "Hope's room." 

"Hope's room? As in the same Hope that shares a room with she who shall not be named?" Lizzie questioned her, not happy. 

"Does it matter?" Josie refused to turn around knowing Lizzie might be able to read the nervousness on Josie's face. 

"Of course it matters! I would have sent Raf back to his own dorm last night than to have you breathing the same air as that she devil." Lizzie snapped. 

"Don't worry. Nothing happened. I slept great, then I left. That's it." Josie had finally turned around. It just hit here how 'great' she had actual slept with Penelope by her side. 

Lizzie studied her sisters face in silence before responding. "Okay. Now get ready so we can go get some food." 

Less than an hour later, Josie walked through the cafeteria doors side by side with her sister. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander the room in search for a certain green eyed girl. When she failed, she returned her attention to her sister and now MG who sat beside them. 

"Morning Ladies." MG greeted them. 

Josie gave MG a smile before zoning out on his and Lizzie's conversation. She turned her head to the door and watched as Hope walk in with Penelope. Normally Penelope would glance over at Josie and give her a smirk if anything, but not today. She just continued to walk till her and Hope went their separate ways and she reunited with her followers. Hope, however, noticed Josie after she had walked away from Penelope. Unexpectedly, she made her way over to Josie's table. 

"Hey, friend." She sat down next to Josie.

Right, she's playing along. Josie remembered. "Oh, hey Hope. Thanks for letting me crash with you last night." 

"Yeah, of course." Hope responded hesitantly. 

Josie could sense the stares Hope was getting from Lizzie. 

"Hmmm you better not have tried anything with my sister last night, Mikaelson." 

Hope let out a small laugh. "Oh please, I'm not someone you need to worry about with Josie." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned back to MG and continued discussing whatever she had been before Hope joined them when Rafael walked into the cafeteria. "Oh, got to go." She stood up.

"I thought you wanted us to spend the day together?" Josie asked, confused, as Lizzie started to walk away. 

"Yeah that was before Rafael asked me to hang out today. Sorry sis. Another time." She gave her a smile as she left. 

Josie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Unbelievable."

"Well... I'm going to go talk to Peez. See you later Jo. Bye Hope." He left the pair sitting at the table. Josie watched as he walked over to the girl she'd recently shared a bed with.

"Okay, spill. What did you say to Penelope she's been weird all day." Hope instantly turned to face Josie after MG was out of their range. Josie diverted her attention from the witch and her vampire friend and looked at Hope. 

"What makes you think I did anything?" Josie asked annoyed. 

"She was fine when I left you two this morning. Now she's hardly talking and in a bad mood. So what did you do, Josie?" Hope asked slightly concerned. 

Josie looked over in Penelope's direction, still receiving nothing. 

"Yep she's acting different." She confirmed. 

"No shit." Hope snapped back. 

"Look, I just told her I didn't want to be a part of any of her sick and twisted little games anymore and that she should just leave me alone." Josie defended herself. 

"What games?" Hope raised her brow, confused.

"I don't like to have my mind messed with and that's exactly what she's doing, okay? I'd rather she doesn't talk to me at all than to have her mess with me. I'm not supposed to talk to her anyways. Lizzie hates her. You know this." 

Hope looked at her as she tried to read her expression. "But do you?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I should go." Josie stood up and left Hope alone. 

To be honest, Josie didn't know the answer to that question. Did she hate Penelope? Lizzie did. And she always takes Lizzie's side. But this was different. Penelope hadn't given the girl any reason to hate her. Sure she annoyed the hell out of her. But she didn't hate her. If what she feels towards Penelope isn't hate, then what is it?" 

____________________

"Why are you so quiet this morning?" One of the witches was brave enough to speak.

Penelope turned towards the girl giving her a glare, shutting up the girl. 

"Hey, Peez." 

Penelope turned to see MG's smiling face as he approached the stairs she sat upon. She answered him with a slight smile before returning to her stoic expression and shewing off her fellow witches.

"Okay am I missing something? Bad hook up last night or?" MG said as he sat beside her.

"Hmmm." She gave an amused sigh. 

"Cmon where did you even go last night? I only saw you there for like 15 minutes."

"Party sucked and the aftermath is worse." 

MG watched as Lizzie and Raf hugged before leaving the Cafeteria. "Couldn't agree more." He sighed sadly.

Penelope followed his eyes. "Still haven't told her yet?" 

"And ruin the friendship we got? Of course not."

"You know you're never going to get the girl if she doesn't know you want her." Penelope told him. 

"Hmmm interesting advice." Hope sat on the other side of Penelope. Penelope looked at her as she took a seat. "Little hypocritical, huh?" She had lowered her voice.

"Does Peez have a crush?" MG's face lit up.

"I don't do crushes." She rolled her eyes. 

"Uh huh." Hope didn't believe her. 

"Spill." MG pressured her.

"There's nothing to spill. The only person I have an eye on is myself." She crinkled her nose as she spoke. 

"Not sure if I believe that but I'll let it slide, for now. Hope, on the other hand, we all know you got one." He tried to smirk at her. 

"What? No. It's not- I don't- we're just friends." She finally formed a sentence.

"Does Landon know that?" MG asked her.

"Friends? Thought you didn't have any friends." Penelope fired at her. 

Hope gave an overly fake smile in response. 

"Speaking of friends, when did you and Josie start hanging out?" MG questioned her. 

"Recently, actually." Hope refrained from any details seeing as Penelope's face dropped at the mention of the brown eyed girl. "Anyways, we should probably go work on that project, right Penelope?" 

Penelope raised an eyebrow, clueless as to what she was talking about before she put it together that Hope wanted to talk privately. "Oh, the project, right."

Hope stood up and pulled Penelope along with her until they made it to the library. They went behind a few shelfs till they were far enough for anyone to hear them. 

"What, Hope?" Penelope sighed as Hope let go of her arm.

"We're discussing your crush now that it's just us." 

"What crush?" Penelope denied.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about don't play dumb. She told me what she said to you this morning and that explains why you've been so on edge today." She explained.

"Look, she told me to stay away from her and that is exactly what I'm doing." Penelope proceeded to walk away but Hope stopped her. 

"Are you? Playing games with her?" Hope asked wanting to know the answer. "She said if you're playing games with her then stay away. But if you're not then-"

"The Saltzman twins are drama. I deal enough with that from Lizzie. No need to torture myself and add Josie to the mix. I'm better off dropping her." This time Penelope successfully walked out. 

_________________

The first day back in classes after that weekend, Penelope didn't show up. Josie doesn't know why she cared or even noticed but she did. The rest of the day the witch was no where to be seen. Josie hardly even saw Hope. Lizzie acted like it was practically Christmas without seeing Penelope all day. The next day, the witch walked into the classroom 10 minutes late. Normally Josie wouldn't have counted, but she had been anxious for the girl to show up. Penelope took her usual seat behind the pair of twins. Josie spent the whole class waiting for a sexual or teasing comment from Penelope but it never came. When the bell rang, Penelope was the first one out the door. The next day was even worse when Penelope had asked the teacher to switch seats. Josie couldn't help but glance to the back of the classroom to where the girl now sat. Her heart stuttered when their eyes finally connected. Penelope didn't give her usual smirk but instead remained straight faced before breaking the eye contact and focusing on the board at the front of the class. 

The next few days continued with out any interaction from Penelope. Josie could tell that even Lizzie was growing bored without fighting with her. And if Josie was being honest, she missed the sly little comments and looks she would receive from the girl. But she should be happy right? She had told Penelope to leave her alone and that is exactly what she's been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What couples or friendships would you like to see- Mizzie, Hizzie, Rizzie, Handon, Hosie, Kosie/Pandon(lol), Rosie, Mosie? Your feedback would be greatly appreciated <3


	5. Maybe I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandon interaction and Josie messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't a ton of posie content this chapter, but there will be lots in the next one :)

Staying away from Josie gave Penelope a lot more free time in which she recently occupied with her new found friend, Landon Kirby. Landon wasn’t Penelope’s first choice of someone to confide in, but a few nights ago that changed when she ran into him at her regular brooding spot. Normally Penelope would scare the person out of her rooftop spot, but seeing as the boy provided free booze, she refrained from getting rid of the boy and settled for sitting beside him as she grabbed the bottle from him.

“Um?” The boy asked, more confused than mad, as he watched her take a swig of his drink. 

Penelope lowered the drink, staying silent and looking off into the distance in front of her. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever talked to me before.” He timidly broke the silence. 

“You’ve never had free booze before.” She gave him a dopey smile before taking another sip. 

Landon nodded before turning his attention forward again, biting his lip out of awkwardness.

“So what sorrows are we drowning?” She handed the bottle back to the boy. 

He took the bottle cautiously as he debated on if he should tell her. Then he took a swig before continuing.

“I’m in love with a girl, who’s in love with somebody else.” 

Penelope gave him a blank look, urging him to continue as she took the bottle back. 

“You know, i really thought i was doing everything right. I took her on dates, bought her flowers. I even wrote her a song and sang it to her. All for what? Just to have her tell me she’s interested in someone else.” He looked down as he let out a slow long sigh. “Sorry. You probably don’t care about any of that.” 

Penelope let out a soft chuckle. “Well, I did ask.” 

She took another sip before passing the bottle back to him. She looked out into the distance, taking in the silence again. After letting her have a moment, Landon spoke again. 

“From all the things i’ve hear about you, you’re supposed to be the intimidating HWIC who i’m sure can get plenty of free booze at any of the parties you get invited to. So why are you sitting on the roof drinking stolen booze and listening to a loser like me talk about his feelings?” 

She looked down at her hands, a sad smile forming on her lips. 

“You’re not the only one with girl troubles.” 

“Care to elaborate?” The boy asked, noticing her mood change.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, questioning if he was worthy enough for her to spill her emotions to. 

“I just described to you my entire love life and all you say is ‘girl troubles’?” He argued.

He was dorky. Normally Penelope would have teased him or found him annoying, but she didn’t. And maybe it was the booze or the fact that they’re both kindred sad spirits, but she found herself enjoying the boy and his company. 

“Okay. Fair enough.”

Penelope could have left the boy without discussing her problems, but telling someone could make her feel better. And right now, that’s what she needed. So, putting aside her bad girl vibe, she took another sip of the booze, and let her soft side show as she proceeded to tell him.

“So, there’s this girl.” She couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face at the thought of her. “She uh,” she struggle to find the words to say. “We had a ‘moment’ at this party a few weeks ago. And ever since I can’t stop myself from thinking about her. And-“ Landon interrupted her.

“So far i’m not seeing any troubles.” 

“I’m going to continue like you didn’t just interrupt me,” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Sorry.” He nervously apologized. 

“Anyways… she’s not the whole problem, i mean don’t get me wrong she’s stubborn as hell and drives me crazy, but she’s not the bane of my existence. Her sister is.” Penelope scoffed in frustration. Just thinking about Lizzie Saltzman made her blood boil. 

Landon had finally put it together from her last remark. “Woah, the girl you like is Josie Saltzman?” He was surprised. 

“It’s hard to believe, I know.” She rolled her eyes. Even she herself had a hard time believing that she was crushing on Josie.

“I just never took her as your type. Or you as hers for that matter.” 

“Honey, I’m everyone’s type. And have you seen her? She’s perfect why wouldn’t I be into that.” She crinkled her nose in a charming way as she spoke.

“So you like her. Have you tried asking her out?” The boy asked as if he didn’t see the problem.

“Were you not listening to the part where I said her sister is the bane of my existence?” Penelope spat out. “She hates me, I hate her. In order to get Josie, she would have to choose between us. And as expected, she chose the blonde witch bitch.” Penelope groaned before grabbing the bottle again and taking another chug. 

Landon let out an amused scoff. “How ironic. Both of our problems start with Lizzie Saltzman.” He shook his head as he came to the realization. 

“The girl you like is Lizzie Saltzman?” Penelope had to hold herself back from puking. “Do you have taste?”

“No are you kidding? Lizzie hates me too. Lizzie is the one ‘my girl’ likes.” He defended himself. 

“Ew who could possibly be into Lizzie Saltzman?” Penelope wore a disgusted expression as she took another sip from the bottle.

“Being your best friend, I thought she would have told you.” He raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by the situation.

Penelope spewed the remaining booze in her mouth out of shock. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson!” She wiped the remnants from her lips. “Are you messing with me?” She gave him a look, stirring up a nervous and scared feeling inside the boy. 

“Oh yeah, I’m totally making up the fact that the girl i'm currently in love with, who happens to be your best friend, is into your arch nemesis who despise the both of us.” He sarcastically responded to her. “No i’m not messing with you.” 

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in all the new information. Seeing as her best friend was lying to her and Landon had earned her trust, the two had become good friends. 

So when Penelope needed somewhere to go to avoid Josie, she would turn to Landon. 

 

It had been days since Josie had talked to Penelope, and she was growing frustrated. Her days now consisted of hanging out with Hope and Lizzie. Even Hope had hardly spoken with Penelope the last week. As Hope’s friendship with Penelope died down, her and Lizzie quickly hit it off as friends, which struck Josie as odd considering that it had taken Lizzie a while to accept that her and Hope were friends. Though, Josie found herself dreading their trio hangout sessions. Josie often got left out while the two got closer, Hope often initiating the flirting subtle between them. So when Josie got offered to hang out with them tonight, she turned them down, not wanting to sit through a few hours of third wheeling.

Josie laid on top of her bed as she let her thoughts run wild. Though, there was one specific idea that she was trying to distract herself from. When reading, drawing, sleeping, and binge watching netflix failed, Josie stood up and walked out of her room until she was at her desired location. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. 

 

“When are you going to cave and talk to her again? I know you want to.” Landon said from the foot of the bed, where he was laying as he watched Penelope study. 

“No. If she wants to talk to me, she has to come to me.” Penelope stated as she kept her attention on her essay. 

“God you’re both so stubborn.” He rolled his eyes as he stood up. “I told Raf that I’d eat with him. Want me to bring you anything?” He made his way to the door. 

“Ditching me for Wolf boy? Rude… bring me back a smoothie.” 

He smiled before leaving the room, “As you wish.” 

Penelope returned her attention back to her homework now that the boy distracting her was gone. Her focus was interrupted again after a few minutes when there was a knock on her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone so she furrowed her brow as she made her way over to open it. When the door cracked open, she was greeted by a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes and a puppy dog pout. 

Penelope leaned in the doorway amused. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” She smirked at the girl.

Penelope watched as Josie, not so subtly looked her up and down before connecting their eyes again. Her parted lips closed into a scowl as she continued. 

“I haven’t seen you in days.”

“That means i’m doing a good job at following your orders, Josette.” Josie glared at Penelope’s smug smile before looking nervously at the ground. 

“Look, I think I might have acted too harshly when I told you to stay away.” The girl said timidly. 

“Awe. Does someone miss me?” Penelope couldn’t help but tease the brunette.

Josie looked up at her, sending her an annoyed expression. “You’re making this hard.”

“Right, continue.” Penelope crossed her arms in front of her.

Josie looked at her, silently, as she read Penelope, working up enough courage to say what she came here too. 

“Maybe I do miss you.” Her puppy dog eyes took Penelope by surprise. 

She hadn’t expected the brunette to admit it. 

She gave a small genuine smile to her in response. “Do you want to come in?” She moved out of the way to open the door wider, gesturing for the other girl to enter. 

After a few seconds of contemplation, the taller girl walked into the room, with Penelope shutting the door behind her. 

 

Josie didn't know if being alone with Penelope in her room was a good idea, but at the moment, that's what she wanted. She followed the girl over to her bed but was hesitant to sit down. Penelope noticed as she grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit next to her.

"I think we should talk." Josie started, as she looked Penelope in her Hazel green eyes. 

She watched as the green eyes flickered to her lips before reconnecting their gaze. "Then let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter/Insta are @Josifyx if you want to interact with me or bug me to update my fics


	6. Then Don’t Tell Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josie pays penelope a visit

“So… where’s Lizzie?” 

Penelope’s question broke Josie out of her trance. She looked up from the girls lips and met her hazel green eyes. 

“What? Oh she’s with Hope I think.” Josie had a light blush forming in her cheeks and she knew Penelope noticed where her eyes had been.

“Let me guess, she doesn’t know you’re here.” Penelope crossed her arms, keeping a stern face.

Josie shook her head in response, keeping her gaze on the floor. 

“And why is little miss perfect going behind her beloved sisters back to see a girl she hates?” Penelope asked, not quite sure what the answer would be. 

“I wanted to see you.” Josie looked around the room, purposely avoiding Penelope’s eyes. 

“Hmmm.” Penelope let out a hum as she studied Josie’s face, searching for an ulterior motive. 

“And I don’t hate you.” The brunette’s face softened as she let her eyes connect with Penelope’s.

They stayed silent, eyes still focused on the other. 

“You’ve seen me. Now what?” Penelope raised an eyebrow her soft features turned back into her stoic state. 

Josie looked down at the olive skinned girl’s hand before intertwining it with her own. 

“I don’t want you to stay away from me.”

She was practically begging, from what Penelope could see in her eyes. 

“What changed your mind?” Penelope could feel her walls falling under Josie’s admiring stare.

Josie took a second to gather her thoughts before she was able to answer Penelope’s question. 

“It felt like I was missing something, not having you around. I’m sorry I told you to leave me alone. I just… I don’t know how to act whenever you’re around. I just know that I want you around.”

Penelope didn’t say anything. She wasn’t expecting any of this. But when it finally hit her of what Josie had admitted, she couldn’t help the dopey smile that crept onto her face. 

“Are you saying you have a crush on me?” The raven haired girl teased. 

Josie rolled her eyes, unable to stop the smile that formed on her lips as she leaned in, capturing Penelope’s soft lips with her own in a tender kiss. 

“Does that answer your question?” 

Penelope kept her eyes closed as she reminisced in the moment. 

“Again.” Penelope pleaded more than asked. 

Josie chuckled before she granted Penelope’s wish.

 

A few hours later and Josie had yet to leave Penelope’s room. Josie laid beside Penelope, arms wrapped around her middle, head resting on her chest. Penelope held the girl, her head resting on the brunettes while their fingers intertwined over her stomach. Penelope drew little shapes on Josie’s back with her free hand. She placed a gentle kiss on Josie’s hairline before speaking. 

“So, what now?” 

“I don’t know. Lizzie is going to kill me when we tell her.” Josie sighed. 

“Then don’t tell her.” Penelope blurted out as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Josie turned on her stomach, propped up on her arms so that she could look at Penelope, giving her a confused expression. 

“I mean, it’s not our first time hiding it from her. What she doesn’t know won’t kill her.”

“And you’d be perfectly fine just keeping our relationship a secret?” Josie studied Penelope’s face, unsure of how the girl was feeling. 

“If it means I get to be with you? Totally.” She gave the brunette a soft smile. 

They both leaned in for a kiss that they let linger before Josie pulled away, letting out a sigh.

“I should go before Lizzie gets suspicious.” Reluctantly she got up from Penelope’s bed. 

“Hmmm, sneak back here when she’s asleep and we can finally go for that round two.” Josie couldn’t help the blush that flooded her cheeks when Penelope winked at her. 

“I’ll be back.” The taller girl promised.

She left the room, closing the door behind her and resting against it, regretting how embarrassingly eager her last words sounded. She sighed before straightening her outfit and heading back to her room.

 

Hope walked into the room to find Penelope laying on her bed reading a book, noticing how the other girl deliberately ignoring her. 

“Still ignoring me, I see.” 

Penelope kept her eyes locked on her book and her face neutral. 

“Hmmm.” 

Hope rolled her eyes, annoyed, as she walked over and sat on Penelope’s bed. 

“You won’t even tell me what I did, how am I supposed to fix this?” Hope pleaded. 

She had missed her best friend. 

“You didn’t tell me so I didn’t tell you.” 

Penelope didn’t want to admit it but she missed her best friend too.

“What are you talking about? Didn’t tell you what?” Hope was angry and confused.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe your crush on Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope finally looked up, closing her book.

Hope’s face froze.  
“Oh…”

“Yeah… oh. Thanks to Landon I found out the hard way.” Penelope tried to hide the anger behind her voice.

“Shit, Pen… I.. I don’t know what to say.” Hope sat on the edge of Penelope’s bed, keeping her head down. 

“You can start with why you didn’t tell me.” Penelope set her book on nightstand and crossed her arms as she faced Hope again.

Hope could see how pissed she was.

“I didn’t tell you cause I didn’t want to accept it. I know how your relationship is with Lizzie and I didn’t want to put myself in a place where I had to choose between you two. Then… you pushed me away.” She played with her fingers nervously as she waited for Penelope’s response.

“Seriously? You think I wouldn’t support you being with Lizzie Saltzman? Hope I don’t care who you’re with as long as you’re happy.” Penelope had a shocked expression but it turned sincere by the time she was done.

“You really wouldn’t mind if me and Lizzie were like-“ Hope cautiously asked the raven haired girl. 

“It would be great actually. It would give Lizzie something to do other than infest my life.” 

“Won’t you miss your little bitchy banter with her?” Hope questioned, surprised at how easily the raven haired girl had been to declare her support for the duo.

“Oh don’t worry, our bitchy banter isn’t going to end. It’ll just be less often. Thank god.” 

Penelope and Hope sit in silence for a moment, enjoying being in the presence of each other. 

“So, wanna watch like a movie or something? I’ve missed our hangouts.” Hope asked the girl.

“Yeah but when it’s over do me a favor and not be here tonight, i’m expecting someone.”

“Someone?” Hope didn’t even hesitate to know who it was. “You two are back on speaking terms huh?”

“You could say that.” Penelope set up the laptop for their movie before laying beside Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update ! if i get good responses to this chapter i’ll post the next update sooner :)


	7. I Didn't Plan On Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some posie fluff for you to enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't very long, I'll try to make the next one longer

After Hope had left, Penelope laid on her bed, patiently counting down the minutes until the girl who captured her heart would sneak back to her room. Growing tired of waiting, she sat up to text Josie. 

~Change of plans. Meet me outside in 10. - Penelope~

She stared at her phone until the three dots appeared.

~Outside? - Josie~

~Outside. I’m taking you somewhere. See ya in 10 - Penelope~

And without waiting for her to reply, Penelope put her phone down and freshened up before heading out the door.

 

Josie quietly slipped on her shoes as she tried not to wake Lizzie, who had just fallen asleep. She turned the doorknob, carefully opening the door to avoid any creaking, and made her way to the front of the school. She spotted the raven haired girl leaning against the wall when she walked out. She looked good. Josie thought. But of course, she always looks good. She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she approached the shorter girl.

“Hey.” The green eyed girl whispered quietly as she gave the girl in front of her a genuine smile. 

“Hey.” Josie returned the smile. 

“You ready?” Penelope got up from the wall, taking a few steps closer to her. 

“For what exactly?” Josie was a bit skeptical about what they were going to do, especially since it was after curfew.

“You’ll see.” She gave a smile to the girl, hoping it would comfort her before she took her hand and drug her off. 

Josie’s breath hitched at the contact. Relishing in the way their hands fit together, the way Penelope’s thumb gently rubbed the back of her hand, the softness of her skin. All her doubts of whether or not they should be doing this slipped away. All that filled her head now, was how glad she was to be spending this moment with Penelope, hand in hand, the cold night’s wind lightly blowing against her face as they walked through the gates of the school.

The two walked in a comfortable silence, often taking a second to spare a glance at the other. Josie would casually glance at Penelope, studying her features that were being lit up by the moonlight, get caught, and turn away with an embarrassed smile and blush filling her cheeks. Penelope would do the same. It felt like a victory when they made the other blush. 

When the girls reached the edge of town, Penelope finally spoke. 

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

Josie stopped walking while her face turned formed her usually concerned pout. “Um, how high? Where are we going?” 

Penelope rubbed her thumb over Josie’s knuckles and gave her a slight smile, calming the girl. 

“You’ll be fine. You can trust me.”

Josie studied the girl before she started walking again. 

“I do.”

Penelope led the girl into a building in the middle of the town. Still holding each other’s hands, the girls climbed the flights of stairs until they reached the top. 

“A clock tower? This is your big surprise?” Josie took a look around the room. 

Penelope scoffed. 

“Come here.”

She lead the girl to the back of the clock, carefully pushing it forward till it opened.

“After you.” Penelope gestured with her hand outside. 

“You’re not serious.” Josie furrowed her brows.

“Okay then I’ll go first.” 

The raven haired girl slipped through the little opening and onto the ledge, extending her hand back for Josie.

“Pen, is this even safe?” She hesitated to grab her hand.

“Would I ever put you in harms way?” She stared into the the taller girls eyes. “No. So come on.”

Josie took her hand and carefully followed Penelope out. The brunette followed her lead and sat beside the girl on the ledge, letting her feet dangle off the side. 

The view was the best Josie had seen in the town. She could see everything. Almost all of mystic falls, the high school, the grill, the salvatore school, and to top it off, she could see all the stars above them. 

Penelope took Josie’s hand in her own. In response, Josie moved closer, resting her head on the shoulder of the smaller girl. They sat in silence, not an awkward silence, but enjoying each other’s presence as they looked around at the city and the stars. 

After a number of minutes, Josie was the one to break the silence. 

“Penelope?” The girl’s voice was quiet.

“Hmm?” The raven haired girl hummed in response. 

“Why me?” She shyly asked the girl next to her. 

It took Penelope a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she could answer. 

“To tell you the truth, I didn’t plan on falling for you.” 

Josie lifted her head off the girls shoulder and turned to look at her. Penelope’s eyes stayed focused staring ahead at the city. 

“I didn’t really want to fall for anybody. But then we slept together. And after that, I don't know what happened but something changed. I couldn’t-``she corrected herself. “I can't stop thinking about you.” She finally connected her perfect green eyes with Josie’s soft brown eyes that were only focused on her. “After that night I started paying attention to everything you did. I’d watch the way you’d furrow your brow and bite your lip when you think during class, how you hate it when your food touches, how your skirts are never wrinkled, how you never talk when Lizzie is talking, you like to go to the library or out to the garden to read, you love all animals but hate spiders, but most of all, you think no one pays attention to you. But I do.” 

Josie remained silent, not knowing how to respond to the intake of new information. Penelope’s eyes searched Josie’s, trying to read what was going on inside the girl’s head. 

Penelope opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Josie’s lips pressing themselves passionately against her own. It didn’t take Penelope any time to kiss her back, flourishing at the feeling of the brunettes lips on hers once again. After a few shared kisses, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other as they smiled to themselves.

“And you’re hot.” Penelope added.

Josie couldn’t help but smile as she rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Penelope’s arm.

Josie stared at Penelope, nothing but admiration filling her features.

“You really are a softie, aren’t you Penelope Park.” 

“Only for you, Josie Saltzman.” The shorter girl returned the gaze. 

 

The girl’s walked back to the school after deciding that it was getting late. The walk back was quieter but somehow the two felt more connected. When they approached the familiar doors of The Salvatore Boarding School, Penelope stopped Josie from walking in quite yet.

“I want to do one last thing before we go inside.” 

The shorter girl grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door before placing her hands on the girl’s waist and pinning the girl against the wall, giving her a final kiss for the night. The two’s lips curled into smiles as they separated.

“God, I wish I could tell everyone that you’re mine.” Josie’s hands remained on Penelope’s face, gently stroking her cheeks as she stared into the girl’s welcoming eyes.

Penelope smiled slightly. “In due time, love, you can.” 

Dreading saying goodbye for the night, Josie dropped her hands from Penelope’s face, sighing as she did so. “I guess this is goodnight then.”

The shorter girl leaned up slightly to kiss the doe eyed brunette’s cheek. “Goodnight, Jojo.”

Josie couldn't help the blush that flooded her cheeks at the kiss that was burning into her skin. 

And with that, the two walked inside, and quietly went their separate ways.

 

Josie silently closed the door to her room before she changed into her pajamas, trying her hardest not to wake Lizzie. After successfully doing so, the girl got into bed, letting the memories from tonight's past events replay themselves in her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about everything the raven haired girl had said about her. Josie had gone most her life without being at the center of attention in anyone's view, not Lizzie’s, not her friends, not even her parents. But to Penelope, Josie was worth it. Just thinking about the girl brought the biggest smile to her face. Penelope cared. That’s all she needed to know right now. No matter how tomorrow or the days after that go, Josie knows that Penelope cares. Tomorrow will be a different day where they would have to return to their ways of fighting and hating each other, but all of that would be an act now, because what was once hate has turned into love. Josie let the images of Penelope’s green eyes shimmering in the moonlight and her adoring smile put her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I love reading everyones comments and opinions. Let me know, more fluff? or more Angst?


End file.
